Halloween style! That's how we do it!
by The Last Performer
Summary: Ok, weeks late or so... It's ok. Halloween, YYH style!
1. Hobo

Ok… A little late. But who cares! This is for Halloween, and I thought of it a while ago… (11/1/05) So yeah… Sorry 'bout that. XD Hobo's talk strangely. Sorry if this offends any previous-life hobo. –bow-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. Nor do I own the Kurama and Hiei ideas; my sister came up with those. So… Er… Yeah.**

---

Yusuke stood up suddenly and grinned. "I'm gonna be a hobo for Halloween!" He announced proudly.

"Good fer you, son…" Atsuko laughed, and took another sip from her bottle of sake. "A homo won't be hard to achieve for you!"

"Not homo, hobo!" Yusuke screamed, eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

Halloween Night

Yusuke grinned as he walked through the dimly lit streets. His face was covered in dirt, and his hair was unbrushed and messy. He had his self-proclaimed hobo stick and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Look, a felleh hobo!" A man screamed, running over to Yusuke and grinning at him. Yusuke stared in disbelief, _man, some people get real in to Halloween…_

"Hi. Do I know you…?" Yusuke muttered nervously. _He even knocked some of his teeth out for it…_

"Nah, you dun. But you will if you join us, in our hobo boxes."

"You even have a hobo box! Sweet, man…" Yusuke chuckled.

"You come from 'round here?"

"No, I live in that apartment complex over there," Yusuke turned around and pointed to the apartment he lived in with his mom.

Suddenly, the hobo grabbed a whistle out from his pocket and blew in to it. Many other hobo's came out from the bushes and trees, eyes burning with anger. Yusuke's eyes widened as he realized "they aren't trick-or-treaters."

The hobo's jumped on him, ripping his clothes apart and taking any money he might've had. Yusuke was left, covered in scratch marks and bruises, eyes wide. He was traumatized.

BAD END

---

XD Did you like it? Please review. Poor Yusuke… Next up, Kuwabara!


	2. Kitty

Lalala… Sorry, not much for intro's. I'm doing these fast, so they may seem kind of crappy… Sorry –sweatdrop- … Yeah… Chapter 2. XD Sorry if you hate me for not describing anything… Just liked the idea, and I had to do it fast…

---

"Yeah! Thanks, sis, this costume is gonna be awesome!" Kuwabara announced sheepishly, taking off his cat costume, careful not to rip it.

"Yeah, whatever, bro. Just don't get attacked by any dogs…" Shizuru shrugged and walked out of his room.

Halloween night

Kuwabara knocked on the door politely. "Trick-or-treat!" He announced childishly, waiting for his first bit of candy this Halloween.

"Oh, what a cute kitten cos-" The woman at the door started, but she was cut off by a dog running out of the house at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he ran down the street in hopes of escaping the dog now chasing him. More came… Kuwabara ran faster… He couldn't escape; they all jumped on him, ruthlessly tearing apart his sisters hard work.

"Noooo!" He screamed, his attempts at beating the dogs off of him failing. _Shizuru's gonna kill me for this…_ He thought dreadfully. Once they all left, he was covered in bite marks and scratches. His hand-made costume was ruined, and his night was traumatizing.

BAD END

---

Ok… This one was really short, I'm sure you all hate me by now… but next up is Kurama… Hope you all look forward to clicking the button that says "next." XD


	3. Girl

Wow! I actually got reviews! I really wasn't expecting that! I was writing this just for fun! XD Well, anyway… As promised, this chapter is of Kurama! XD Hope you enjoy!

---

"What should I dress up as for Halloween…?" Kurama wondered out loud, sitting in his chair.

Hiei smirked and whispered something in Kurama's ear.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! There's no way I'm going to dress up like… like… like _that_!" Kurama yelled.

"It'll keep the girls off of you," Hiei went back and sat down on Kurama's bed. "Tempting, isn't it, Kurama?" He taunted.

"Fine! Just for you, I'll do it!" He yelled, sadly, not being able to think of anything else to dress up as. Hiei smirked again, and laughed slightly.

Halloween night

Kurama stumbled down the street, his ankles aching after the first block or so. He sat down and sighed, thinking, _I don't see how girls can walk in these shoes!_ He looked down past the dress he was wearing at the stockings and high-heeled shoes he was wearing.

Kurama stood up and began to walk down the street towards Kuwabara's house, _I cant get another pair of shoes at Kuwabara's house_, he thought foolishly.

"Hey, you alone?" A young man walked up to Kurama, smiling in an attempt to show off his "pearly whites."

"Excuse me?" He asked back in return.

_Well, she has a nice figure, and a good voice. She seems sweet_, the young man thought smiling at Kurama again. "Are you alone? I'll walk you to your house if you want, _young lady_."

"Young lady!" Kurama yelled, offense in his voice. "You have the nerve to accuse me of such a thing!"

"Ok, ok! Woman, you're a woman!"

Kurama growled, and remembered he was dressed like a girl for Halloween. "Shut up and get away from me," he yelled finally.

"Man, what a weird chick," the man shot back at Kurama and walked away.

Kurama continued walking towards Kuwabara's house, enjoying the peace and quiet. He let out a sigh and pulled his hair out of the tight bun it was in. _Why did I let Hiei talk me in to this? I'm going to kill him when I get home!_, he thought fiercely.

"You're a sexy girl with your hair down…"

Kurama turned to the male voice and instantly started punching the figure. "Get away from me you stupid man!"

BAD END

---

Did you like it? Please review! XD Nice, nice… This one's longer than Yusuke's and Kuwbara's. Do you think I should change the chapter titles…? Does it give too much away? Please voice your opinion!


	4. Midget

Hello, hello, hello! Well, just thought I'd let you know that I wasn't expecting so many reviews! –sweatdrop- Well… Thanks, people! –smile- Ahem! On with Hiei's nightmare of Halloween! –insane laughter-

Please note that this is not meant to offend anybody. –bow- Very sorry if there are any midgets that take offense to this…

Disclaimer: In the first chapter, I forgot to say that I did not own the idea for the title… It's from a Naruto website. XD I also do not own the idea of Hiei being teen angst! That was from "Seasons Greetings," by speedo fannypacker! NOT MINE! See…? n.n I also don't own the Lollipop Guild! Or the happy colorful land they lived in! XD

---

"No," Hiei mumbled again, beginning to raise his voice.

"Aw… C'mon, Hiei, it'll be fun! You'll get candy…" Kurama told him in a tempting voice.

"Shut up, Kurama. I'm not dressing up," Hiei raised his voice and spoke in a strict tone, hoping to convince Kurama that he wasn't going to dress up for Halloween.

"You can be…" Kurama thought for a moment. "TEEN ANGST!"

"What…?" He shot back in a confused tone.

"Don't worry, just dress normally!"

Halloween night

Hiei walked through the streets, mumbling something about "teen angst." He was slouching, and was in a bad mood, so he was slouching more than usual. The only reason he was doing this was so that he could get hyper… He just felt like it; god! He liked being hyper; it annoyed everybody around him, after all!

"Hello," Hiei heard a high-pitched voice say. He looked around. "No, no, no, no! Down here, fool!" It said. He looked down.

"What the hell are you!" He yelled, backing up immediately.

"Why, one of your own, of course!" It yelled.

_A demon…?_ Hiei thought irrationally. _No… That can't be right…_ "What are you?" He asked.

"A midget! You see, you-"

"NOT ONE WORD!" Hiei yelled. "I am not a stupid little midget, got it? I'm not in the lollipop guild or anything, so scurry off to your colorful happy land!"

"Hey! Not all midgets are like that! Only the gay ones are," the midget mad replied.

"I don't care. I'm not-"

"According to my studies, you are the tallest midget in recorded history!"

"I'm not a midget! I'm vertically challenged!" Hiei yelled, more angrily now.

"You should join us…"

"No!"

"Join us…"

"No possible way."

"Fine then. Be that way…" The midget replied.

"Good. And I will," Hiei mumbled, turning to walk away… but the midget followed. Taking any candy he may have gotten!

"Stupid teen angst!" The midget yelled every time he stole the candy pieces.

BAD END

---

XD Is it any good? Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

…

I _am_ going to put review responses. Because I _do_ think they're necessary! And it's only a thing over the net. Seriously, people. Why say they're unneeded? HMM?

Xhu- XD Yes, yes… Sounds cool! But I felt the need for somebody to actually type this. Do you not agree? Good job, Kurama… You are a true…

MANLY MAN! XD

LunaP TSB- LunaP: Because it was fun. TSB: -sarcastic- I _am_ innocent! I am, I swear! –shift eyes-

Hieisuperfreak586- Well… Here it is. n.n Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Death

Ok. I'd just like to say "I'M SO SORRY!" Thank you. The last time I updated was in November… NOVEMBER! Gawd, what's wrong with me? Anyways… I've finally thought up another chapter. I believe it was OraOfWaterAndIce who wanted me to do Botan… So, if you read this, here you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the whole "It's me death..." thing! That belongs to Wayne Brady from "Whose Line"! (Do you put a show in quotes or do you underline it…?)**

"I just don't see the point, Botan…" Koenma sighed as he watched his assistant prepare her well thought out costume.

"Let me just point out that it's fun, Koenma-sama… You should try it sometime," she laughed a little. "You could dress up as god!"

"I don't have to dress up for that," he shot back. "Just make sure you come back soon… I need your help on this paperwork."

"Of course, Koenma-sama," she smiled and walked out of the room carrying her costume.

Halloween Night

The doorbell rang. "Great, another kid…" the teenaged woman groaned as she rose from her chair and grabbed the bowl of candy. "We should've just set out the bowl on the porch and pretended to not be here!" She grabbed her remote and turned of her horror movie (A/N: The Grudge! XD), then went over to the door, put on a smile, and opened it.

Standing on her porch was a cloak. A black cloak. She laughed a little, stating that the costume was very well thought out… the cloak just stood there. She peered in to the hood, but couldn't see if there was even a person in it. She got nervous, remembering her movie.

A shiver ran up her spine when she saw car lights glint off the sickle. It was all so convincing.

"It's me, Death…" The cloak spoke. Its voice was low and scratchy. The grim reapers sleeve slipped down and the woman saw grotesque, dead looking skin on its hand and arm. She couldn't help it…

The woman dropped the candy and screamed as loud as she could. Putting her hands over her stomach, she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Just kidding!" A high pitched (and sort of annoying) voice rang as the grim reaper ripped off its hood. There was a girl standing there, looking confused, inside the cloak. "Well, that's not fair!" She yelled ", I didn't get my candy!"

BAD END

Yay! Hehe, all this is making me want to watch Phantom of the Opera! I love that movie! The Grudge, too… but that one scared me. –Hums along with Phantom of the Opera soundtrack-

Oh yeah… if you see any typo's, please tell me! I'll edit it, I swear:D Please tell me what you think of it! Is it written better than the others? That's what I was going for… anyway, please review!

11 – Yes! I'll try… -sweatdrop- But please don't be disappointed if you don't get them anytime soon…

Neko-Koorime – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I gotta admit, I probably wouldn't have updated if not for you… so thank you!

Thank you much, guys…


	6. Cereal Mascot

Hey! Long time no see, everyone! How's it going? Wait… The last time I updated was in May? MAY? -hyperventilate, scream- Oh my god! I wonder if anybody will even read this…? XD Well, I'll write it anyway. I'll explain about the update times at the end.

**Disclaimer: Takin' jupiter19's advice about Jin… Also, I don't own the… er… cereal.**

---

"Jin," Touya sighed, adjusting the hat sitting a top Jin's bright red hair ", I told you to keep your ears still! It won't stay on if they keep twitching like this."

"Can't help it," Jin grinned, looking up at Touya despite his orders to stay still. "I'm just so excited! You should dress up too, sometime, Touya!"

"Don't think so." He responded flatly, hitting Jin in the back of the head so he would sit with his head facing forward so he could put on the hat to his costume. "You don't need more energy anyway…"

Halloween night

"Oooh!" A little girl squealed. She was dressed a witch, with a simple purple dress, hat, and a broom with a toy cat attached to the back of it. She pointed to Jin, tugging on her mothers arm. "Lookie, mama! That man's costume is real good! He's got ears that move and everything! He even died his hair red! He looks just like him!"

Jin looked down at the little girl from across the street. He blinked a couple times awkwardly, not knowing what she meant at all. He just smiled and continued his search for houses with candy stored in them.

He hummed a little tune to himself with his eyes closed as he walked, until he felt his face hit the hard concrete. In a fit of anger, he got up and prepared to Tornado Fist whoever it was that knocked him over. He turned around to face his attacker only to see… a mere child. "H-huh?" He yelled, staring at the child, not bothering to wipe the blood off his face.

"Can I have some Lucky Charms?" He giggled.

"Lucky – _what_?"

"Lucky Charms!" The little boy laughed. He must not have known that blood was sliding down Jin's face to drip off his chin on to the ground.

"You'll have ta check wit' Touya fer that. I dun believe in lucky charms," He said in as fast as he could. He didn't know how to deal with children… plus he wanted to get more candy before he had to get back to the apartment he and Touya lived in.

"Touya…? Where's he live?"

"Over there," He told the child simply, pointing to an apartment complex. "That one, see?"

"Yeah!" The kid smiled and ran off.

Once Jin got home after his trick-or-treating he walked in to find a very traumatized looking Touya and a messy house. "Jin…?" Touya asked slowly, turning to the door.

"Yeah?" He said nervously, careful to avoid Touya's attack range as the inched to his room.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

BAD END

---

Gotta apologize for that one… It was long, and not very funny… Anyway, the reason I haven't updated a lot is because of 1, writers block. 2, I didn't have a computer for a while. 3, Uh… School? But now school's out and I'm up and writin' again! Gotta catch up, right? Right? Seemed I tortured Touya more than Jin in this one… TT-TT Sorry for that, guys… Oh, and if you read any typo's tell me and I'll fix it. Speed type, y'know…?

Psyco Anime Luver – Thanks. Only one review…? Man, I'm really loosing it, aren't I…


	7. Vampire

I LOVE YOU ALL. And just for Virtual-Kiss, Shishi!

---

"Hm… Sounds sexy," the blue haired warrior leaned back. "Explain it in detail, Touya."

Touya sighed. "Yeah… So… You'll need lots of black."

"We can get that from Hiei!" Jin laughed excitedly.

"Yes, yes… Ok. And you'll need a cape."

"Get the supplies and I will dress up!" Shishiwakamaru declared happily.

Touya sighed for the 15 millionth time that night as he and Jin went to get Shishi the costume.

Halloween night

Girls fell over nearly dying. "Oh my _God_! He's so drop-dead sexy!" Proclaimed a nearby zombie to a witch she didn't even know.

They squealed as the young man walked past. He had a fair skinned face, a long black and red cape, a white button up, black pants, and shiny black boots. And to top it all off, he had blue hair. He flashed a smile, revealing his pearly white fangs.

The girl fainted. "Oh my Goodness," he sighed as he caught her. "Young girls should be careful in the middle of the night." He raised her so her neck was in the way.

Shishi made a great vampire. "Beautiful women have been known to be stolen away and never seen again on Halloween night. You should be careful, all of you." He kissed the girls neck. "Sweet blood gets me excited and I loose all track of myself. If I'm not careful, I might just…" He smiled again, revealing the obviously fake fangs. "Steal you away."

The girls blushed and giggled as the katana-user walked toward the next house with his bag filled with candy.

Shishi made a great vampire.

A GOOD END?

---

Hope you enjoyed the break and this new reviving story! XD It's reeaaaaaallly short. Sorry about that. I apologize in advance for whatever I did wrong in this! XD Please leave a review as you leave. I have no idea when I'll update again.

Virtual-Kiss – Hope you loved Vampire Shishi.

Psyco Anime Luver – Yeah. It was long for this story. Anyway, I hope this one's readable enough for you!

Karix-XIII-Urameshi – Glad you enjoyed them.


End file.
